The dragon-queen
by ZeldaStark
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli have not seen each other ever since the ring was destroyed. But now Middle earth is threathened by dragons. Elrond has called them in for a meeting to seartch for the leader dragon and kill it. On their journey they will meet two loyal hobbits and a strange half elfwomen who has a worrying strong band to dragons.
1. The sunset, beginning of it all.

**I've always had this story in my mind but I didn't dear to write it.**

 **Hope you like it!**

\--Aragorn

Aragorn was leading his men through the deep forest on there way to Rivendell.

Aragorn has been called for a meeting, again. Middle earth have been peacfull the latest years even since the ring was destoyed.

He received a letter for only two days ago from Elrond. The letter described a big emergency about some dragons that had attaced a lot of towns inclusive Mirkwood, where his friend Legolas was prince.

Aragorn really hoped that King Thranduil wouldn't be there. Last time he met Thranduil he tried so hard to not hit him right in his face in front of Legolas becouse of his greate arrogance.

Aragorn paused and looked up at the sun.

"Soon we will have sunset", he said to his friend Leo.

We should set camp and get some rest. We will continue tomorrow

"But it is not so far to rivendell my king, we could easily get there tonight" Leo said.

Aragorn looked at the seven men behind him. They looked a little bit tierd, but the glow was still burning i their eyes.

" They could still need some rest, plus we've been riding two days straight without any sleeping. And I'm pretty sure that Elrond would want to start the meeting immediately, and I need you strong and awake by my side my friend" Aragorn said with a respectful voise.

" Of cours my king" he answerd

" How meny times do I have to tell you to call me Aragorn ?" he asked with a laugh.

Leo smiled.

"Meny, and you will probably always ask me that and I will still not listen" he said. "My king"

Aragorn laughed.

"You know that it means that you contradicts your king? That's pretty unleagel" he lied.

Leo didn't answer he just smiled and turned to the rest of their friends.

"We will rest here for the night, my friends. Pack up and get some food and some sleep. Tomorrow we will continue our trip to Rivendell.

\-- Legolas (Mirkwood)

Legolas was frustraided. The dragons had done more damage on his home town then ever. And his father just sat there on his stupid throne and refuse to let anyone help him.

" We don't need help from Lord Elrond, this is my kingdom and I'm going to take care of it. If you think the meeting is so important my son. Then go" Thranduil said annoyingly calm.

Legolas was walking back and forth in front of his fathers throne.

" Why? Why are you so afraid of going to Rivendall and perhaps get help? Why can't you come and combine our strengths with the others? You did it once with Bards men. Why can't you do that again?" Legolas asked with anger in his voice, trying desperatley not to screem in his father face.

" Becous I do not NEED THEM!" Thranduil raised his voice.

" COWARD! Legolas screamed before he could stop himself.

Thranduil looked at his son in chock.

Legolas swallowed but realased that he ment it.

" Sorry what?" Thranduil asked a little calmer.

"You heard me father" Legolas said.

If you don't want help to rebuilt and kill the beast that did this, then fine. I will go to Rivendell. Alone.

Namárië arantar Thranduil

( God bye high king Thranduil)

Legolas turned around and start walking towards the door.

" Legolas" Thranduil said.

Legolas didn't stop.

" Legolas!" Thranduil said with higher voice.

Legolas still didn't stop.

"LEGOLAS! DARO! (stop)" Thranduil screamed.

Legolas stopped but still had his face towards the door.

Thranduil didn't really know what to do next, he just wanted his son to stay. Where it was safe.

Thranduil sighed.

"Good luck my son" he said.

Legolas just stod still and looked forward. Not sure what he was going to say. So he just started walking towards the door.

\- Aragorn (Next day)

Aragorn woke up after a good night sleep and ready to continue the last hours to Rivendell. He got up from his sleeping place and looked around. Some of his men was awake.

"Goodmorning my king"

" Indeed Fabian" Aragorn answered with a smile.

Have you seen Leonard?

" Leo? No, I think he woke up before us" Fabian said.

" Really? That doesnt sound like him" Aragorn said with a wondering voice.

" Do you want me to go and look for him" Fabian asked.

" Yes but not alone. I'm coming with you.

They grabbed their swords just in case and started asking around if their friends have seen Leo.

Then one of their men said.

" I saw him go towards the forest"

" Okey, thank you" Aragorn said.

When they got into the forest it was quiet, to quiet. The birds was gone. There was no wind. The only thing that they heard was their own breathing.

" Something is wrong" Fabian said.

Aragorn just listened. He tried to hear atleast one sound or maby two. But nothing happened. Everything was just..dead silence.

Fabian took some steps forward deeper into the forest. Aragorn followed him but stopped in fear.

" Fabian, don't move, don't skream. Don't. Do. Anything." He said, trying to sound so calm as he could.

" What? What is w-ORNG?"

Fabian screamed out the last words, a snake shaped tail had grabed both of his feats and pooled him in under a buch.

" FABIAN!" Aragorn screamed.

"Hold on!

Aragorn took his sword and cutted of the snake tail. He was expekting a low snake sound but, the sound that came from the bushes was deep and loud.

Then the monster was gone.

Fabian laied and panted on the ground.

" Are you okey?" Aragorn asked and helping him on his feets. But Fabian just fell forwards.

" N-no, I- I think the thing bit me" he said.

Aragorn could see a terrifying scar. Whatever it was that bit him was not a normal wild animal. The scar was a lot bigger than the jarws of a normal snake.

" What is happening over there"

It was Leo who came from the middle of the forest.

" AND WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Fabian screamed in pain.

" In the forest looking for danger" he answered.

" WELL YOU ARE NOT DOING SUCH A GOOD J-AAAH" Fabian just screamed louder.

" It is getting worse, we need to take him to Rivendale. Elrond can help him" Aragorn said in fear.


	2. Rivendell

\-- Carl (Shire)

Everything was wonderfull in Shire. The hobbits lives were calm and quiet. It was in the middle of the night and the sky was wonderfully black with a lot of stars. A lot of the small hobbit house's were quiet and dark, but some of the hobbits were still awake. Especially at the pub.

Carl sat alone in a dark corner looking at Mery and Pippin jumping around on the tabel as usual. He couldn't really understand how they still manage, they were the oldest hobbits in Shire.

Carl took another sip of his beer and just looked at all the happy hobbits around him, dancing and laughing.

How can everyone bee so happy, their lives were just the same. Every day was just the same as the day before.

" Hey Carl, come and join us!"

"No thank you Adelard, I'll survive" Carl just said.

Adelard walked up to him. He was a positive hobbit and ten years younger then Carl.

" Are you just going to sit here" Adelard asked.

" Yes" Carl answered with a grumpy voice.

" Then I will to" Adelard said.

He sat down next to Carl and just stared to look forward. It didn't last long. After a few seconds his legs started to shake.

" You're good" he said to Carl.

Carl smiled.

They sat in silence for some minutes.

" I want to do something" Carl said.

I want an adventure. I want to see the world.

He then looked at Adelard .

" Really" Adelard said.

" Yes, I want to see elves, dwars, everything. I have read about so meny legends, and I want to see them all. I want to be sure that they actually exists." he took his friends cup and putted it away.

" I was not done with that" Adelard said and tried to take it back.

" Adelard listen to me" Carl's eyes were big as he stared into his friends eyes.

" You are my oldest and greatest friend, will you join me? Do you want to see the world?"

Did you have too much bear my friend?" he asked.

" I am serious" Carl said.

Then Adelard smiled.

"I am joking, of course I want to. When will we bee going?"

" Tomorrow night, before sunset" Carl said and runned towards the door, exited to start packing and get away from Shire.

" Wait Carl. Were will we bee going" Adelar shouted after him.

Carl stopped. He had no idea, he just wanted to leave this boring place. Then he knew.

" Elves, I want to see the elves"

" So, destination?" Adelard asked with a smile.

" Rivendell"

\--Legolas (The forest)

Legolas was riding with his most loyal elvenfriends on his way to Rivendell. He had informed Elrond that he will come without his father.

He knew his father was confident, but also sluggish. Legolas was pretty good at keeping his feeling under control. But he really had to try this time.

The dragons had desteoyed more then just Mirkwood. It had ruind Legolas respect for his father.

The forest was quiet, the only thing that he heard was the sound from the horse's hooves.

Legolas could hear his men wispering about the forest.

" I must remember wrong but wasn't this forest beaitiful and filled with birds last time I was here?"

" You do not remember wrong Jasin, somethig happened since last time we were here" Legolas said with an worrying look at the dead trees.

Legolas took a deep breath and looked up to the skye. They had already been raiding for a couple of days, and it has been a beautiful weather yeasterday. But the skye shifted to a dark-gray color when they entered the forest.

He felt that something different was in the air.

Legolas focused his eyes and tried to look for danger. He could smell that something was wrong.

" Keep you eyes opend mellon (friend)" he said to his solider (Jasin) next to him.

They came out from the dark middle of the forest and Legolas grabbed his bow.

" What is wrong my prince" Jasin asked and grabbed his bow and one arrow just in case.

Legolas looked forward and said.

" Blood has been spilled"

He jumped of his horse and walked forward. He saw a long tale on the ground next to a bush.

He bent foward and inspect the blood at the ground.

" Blood from a man, spilled for three hours ago"

" Is that it?" his friend asked.

" No, he said"

He looked back at his soliders.

" Dragon blood"

\--Aragorn (Rivendelle)

" You were lucky king Aragorn, if the beast you met had gone fore the chest Fabian woud be dead by now"

Aragorn and Elrond were walking in a big garden. It had took Aragorn and his men four hours to arrive at Rivendell. Fabian had already fainted the first ten minutes on their way to Rivendell, and he hasn't woken yet.

" What do you think it was?" Aragorn asked with an worried look.

Elrond sat down on a bench and looked at the beautifull river in front of them.

" Parhaps it was some kind of a dragon"

Aragorn sat down next to him. He looked at all the flowers in the gardian. He thougth that he was going to fall apart. He was tierd but he didn't understand why. He had a good night sleep the nigh before, and still he was so tired.

He took his beautiful necklace in his hand and tried to think.

Elron noticed Aragorns move.

" How is my daughter" he asked and tried to get Aragorn on other thoughts.

Aragorn smiled.

" Fine I hope, she wanted to come with me" he said and thought back at his wife's beautiful face. He wanted to be with her so bad. Especially when the dragons is running wild and killing everything in their way.

" Arwen is a fighter, but I don't even want to think about her face to face with a dragon" Elrond said while he looked at the necklace.

Then Aragorn looked up, he heard a really familiar voice.

" When did the dragons woke up? I thouht that the only dragon that had lived was Smaug. But I mean, how can I forget that. That beast killed so meny dwarfs that I don't even think I can count them if I would try."

" Gimli my friend" Aragorn smiled and walked up to him.

They gave each other a fast hug.

" Hello there my warrior friend, has the dragons done any damege on your town" Gimli asked at the same time he looked around at the big garden.

" Gimli son of Gloin, so glad that you could come" Elrond gave the dwarf a short smile and stood up from the bench.

" The honor is mine Lord Elrond" Gimli said as he nodded his head.

" When will the meeting begin"

" We are still waiting for Prince Legolas of the Woodland realm, then we will begin immediately" Elrond anwered and started to walk towards the enterens.

" So elves can be delayed after all, what a surprise" Gimli said with a little laugh.


End file.
